darkened_dawn_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapington
Scrapington is a small scraper with a big heart. Appearance Scrapington is a 3'4 ft tall Scraper that fancies wearing a funnel as a cap on his head. In the hole of his funnel is a twig with a red ornament hanging down on a string. His ears appear sock-like, and has a beak protruding from his wet leathery face. He has only two teeth that rest on his lower jaw right before his beak sticks out. A red cloak is his choice of clothing, along with tall black boots that are attached to what appears to be wooden ski shoes. Background Childhood Though his place of origin is unknown, Scrapington had a tough life. After his father was killed in a POW camp during the Fresnosian War, Scrapington and his mother were left impoverished. With little to no income due to his mother's disabilities (preventing her from keeping a stable job), he was forced to work to provide for her medical expenses. He was soon left with no choice but to become accustomed to the household chores on account of his mother's illness as well; doing the daily back-breaking cleaning that would typically come hand in hand with being a mother. However, because of the circumstances, he had no choice. Since he was so tied with balancing having a job and taking care of both his mother and their house, school was not an option for him. Because of this, on top of the fact he often appeared disheveled and unclean, the local children in the neighborhood would tease him and spread horrid rumors about his life. Some of which would include things like: "He's so poor, that they actually live in the sewers! That would explain the smell, too!" or "His mother actually became sick because of how hideous he was when he was born!" Despite all of the torment of his peers, Scrapington made it his mission to never let it damper his spirits. He never wanted his mother to see him weak. Young Adult Life Scrapington found himself in a very tough situation after the passing of his mother in 1981. He was stricken with grief as a result of this, which only furthered his descent into deep depression and debt. Mourning aside, he had much bigger problems on his plate. The house in which they lived in had no proper documentation since his father was in charge of all of the paperwork involving the house, family matters, etc. So neither Scrapington nor his mother knew of the whereabouts of the documents, let alone knew that it was under piles and piles of hoarded trash. With immense stress of legal action being taken against him, the poor scraper had no choice but to abandon his home. He took to the streets which he had little to no experience with from how often he stayed indoors, making him an easy target for muggers and other nefarious people. If he were lucky enough to obtain money or food from a kind stranger, he was quick to lose it. Life as a homeless man took a harsh toll on him both physically and mentally, however Scrapington refused to lose hope as to please his parents in the afterlife. He was sure that good times were ahead, and with enough time, they finally arrived. Post-Poverty A shelter for the less-fortunate came up in his town to which he immediately flocked to, begging for them to take him in and help him sort his life out. He was asked to fill out an application, to which he did, and was accepted into the program almost immediately. The staff was touched by his kind words and gracious attitude towards everything which inadvertently gave him an advantage in certain situations due to the workers liking him. Soon enough, he was given the option to work his first real job at a local post office full-time. Scrapington joyously accepted the offer and got to work right away. His days were long, but there was no room for him to complain considering for the first time in his life, he was serving some sort of purpose. As he continued working and living in the shelter, he saved up as much money as possible to try and get his life in order. The first thing was to restore his legal documentation such as his birth certificate and SSN, then next was to find his only place to live in, and finally to pay off his family's debt. Years rolled by of non-stop saving before he was finally able to compile enough money to not only pay for his life paperwork, but to afford a very small home of his own. Current Day Scrapington was successfully able to get his documents in order and buy the simple cottage of his dreams. It was years worth of stress, blood, and tears, but it was well worth it for the life he lives today. Currenly, Scrapington continues his work at the post office as a well-known figure in the community for his dedication and kindness to others. He resides in a small cottage at the edge of town where both he and his small bird 'Cracks' live. Personality Scrapington is a lovely fellow with a golden heart. He finds great pleasure in assisting others, and would gladly help out anyone just out of sheer kindness. Unfortunately though because of this, he is a bit of a pushover. On many occasions this was taken advantage of (such as the Scam Incident) which subsequently left a harsh imprint on him, leaving him with varying different trust issues out of self defense. As much as he desires close friends, he struggles to allow himself to open up to people who try to get to know him. Lonely and depraved of genuine companionship, it is implied that he suffers from clinical depression and a variety of different mental illnesses due to his upbringing, though it is never explicitly said. Regardless, Scrapington is still an old soul with boundless compassion for others despite the hardships hes faced. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Species and Races